Field
The present application relates to prosthetic feet and other prosthetic devices including a spring, and more particularly to prosthetic feet and other prosthetic devices having one or more flexible members between two or more joints (e.g., pivots) and allowing for variable stiffness during use.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of prosthetics, particularly prosthetic feet, it is desirable to provide a high level of functionality with reliable performance. Further, as each user is different, it is desirable to provide a prosthesis that can be adapted to the particular needs of each individual user.